How can they be so clueless?
by MasterOfShips
Summary: The gang all gets together every New Years Eve, but this yeah is going to be different. Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Murphy, and Miller all think that Bellamy and Clarke should be together and they'll do whatever it takes to get them to see it too. (Sorry for al the different POV's guys!)


**How can they be so clueless?**

Clarke's POV:

As Clarke entered the huge Hall, her mood instantly improved. Inside, Octavia was sitting on Lincolns lap, arguing heavily with Raven who sat across them with Wick's arm around her shoulders.

All of her friends always held New Years Eve together, and they always had a blast.

She walked further into the living room and Octavia let out a scream of joy and ran towards her best friend.

Everyone turned their heads towards the entrance and soon they were all greeting her with hugs and kisses.

Clarke had never been more grateful for her friends. It had been a really shitty year. She'd lost both her mom and dad, but her friends had all been there for her. She'd moved in with Octavia and Bellamy at their huge mansion which they'd inherited from their late parents, and the other friends had taken turns to come visit, but now they were ALL gathered for the first time since last new years eve.

Octavia was almost torn from her arms and quickly replaced by her other best friend, Raven.

Clarke and Raven had of course had their rough patch when Clarke had an affair with Finn, Ravens boyfriend, but they were over it, and if anything, it might even have brought them closer.

"I've missed you so much!" Raven whispered into her best friends ear.

"I've missed you too." Said the blonde as she squeezed Raven a little tighter.

Raven let go and was replaced by Monty and Jasper, who hugged her a little more awkwardly.

Miller, Monroe, Wick, Lincoln, Murphy, and Atom came over too and greeted her.

Bellamy was the last one there and he put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed tightly to comfort her. Ever since she moved in with him and Octavia four months earlier, they'd become really close. Her room was just next to his, so whenever she woke up with nightmares about her parents death, he would hear her cry and come in and calm her down. He'd become her rock the past few months.

They walked to the center of the room where five large couches were placed and all her friends sat down.

"So, Jasper, now that Clarke's here, bring out the champagne!" Raven said and everyone cheered in confirmation.

"Yeah, you need to get Clarke drunk before you tell her what you did." Wick said cheerfully (Clarke suspected he'd already had a drink or two). Raven punched him in the shoulder.

"Before you tell Clarke what?" She said, looking suspicious around, but suddenly everyone seemed to be busy looking at the floor.

"Oops. Sorry." Wick said, not looking very sorry at all. He was never going to hear the end of this from Raven.

"Well, now don't get mad Clarke. Just remember you love me, ok? I mean, he IS almost like my family, and he wouldn't spend new years with anyone..." Raven said, looking a bit pale.

"Whom are you talking about Rav-" Clarke started when it hid her.

"Oh no you didn't! Please don't say you invited Finn!?" Clarke said, her voice filled with irritation.

"Wait, how did I not know about this? It's my house." Bellamy said beside her.

"Well big bro, we were afraid you'd tell Clarke, and Raven wanted to tell her herself." Octavia said.

"Damn sure I'd tell her! He's been trying to get into her pants ever since Raven broke up with him!" Bellamy said, clearly annoyed.

Raven sat across them, looking really guilty and Clarke instantly felt bad.

"No, it's fine. No one should be alone new years eve anyway. Now go get the alcohol Jasper." Clarke said and everyone turned to face her, but let it go. Jasper and Monty got the alcohol, turned up the music and their party begun.

Octavia's POV:

Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Murphy, and Miller all sat down in the couch furthest from their so-called dance floor, everyone looking at the dancing people on the floor.

Atom and Roma danced a little closer than required, Mel and Monroe danced giggling around each other, Wick and Lincoln leaned against the wall and talked quietly.

But what they were all looking at was Bellamy and Clarke who stood in the middle of the room, swaying lightly to the beat whilst talking to each other. Clarke laughed at something Bellamy said and he looked at her with a smile - not his usual arrogant smirk, but a real smile - on his face.

"God, how can they be so clueless?" Jasper said.

"No idea. But they are, so we have to help them." Raven answered.

"You don't think they suspected anything about our true motive for inviting Finn, do you?" Miller asked.

"Absolutely not. And we're sure Finn still likes her, right?" Octavia said and looked at Raven who grimaced.

"Oh we're sure alright. He's head-over-heels-in-love." She said and shrugged.

"So when he makes a move at her, Bellamy will get insanely jealous. She won't know how to tell Finn to back off, but Bellamy sure as hell will. But what happens then?" Monty said and looked at the rest of their matchmaking group.

"I don't know. We'll lock them inside a closet?" Murphy said and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, that's a crappy idea Jasper. They'll know what we're up to." Raven said.

A loud knock on the door stopped their conversation and everyone's head turned to the door. Clarke looked up at Bellamy who send her an encouraging smile and squeezed her arm slightly.

She walked to the door and opened it. Finn walked in and brushed the snow off his jacket as he took it off.

"Guys, the plan's in motion." Octavia squeaked and clapped her hands happily.

Clarke's POV:

"Hi." She said to Finn as she closed the door after him.

"Hi." He answered, not talking his eyes off of her. He cleared his throat.

"You look really good." Clarke blushed at the compliment but she didn't feel the butterflies she felt every time Bellamy complimented her.

"Thanks." Clarke said and suddenly found the floor extremely interesting.

But Finn wouldn't give up.

"I've missed you, Clarke. I don't feel like I ever see you anymore." He said and cupped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, uh, a lot's been going on." She said, slowly pushing herself away, but he only tightened his grip. Suddenly his other hand was on her waist and he pulled her close.

"I'm really sorry about your parents Clarke. I wish you'd let me help you through it. You know you can always come to me, right?" He said. The longer his hands were on her, the more uncomfortable she felt.

She instantly wanted Bellamy there. He could make Finn stop. She was so bad at telling people to stop.

And as if he read her mind, she felt Bellamy's comforting hand on her shoulder and smelled his always-rainy scent, she'd grown so fond of over the past few months and she felt at ease.

"Hello Finn. Would you mind me cutting in?" He asked as he softly pulled Clarke towards him.

"Yeah, actually-" Finn began, but was cut off by Clarke.

"No no, it's fine Bellamy." She said and backed away from Finn and followed Bellamy back to the dance floor.

"Thank you." She breathed out when they were far enough away from Finn.

"Anytime Princess. You looked like you could use a rescue." He said and smirked.

She grinned at him and her favorite song played through the speakers.

"Oh Bell I love this song! Would you like to dance?" She asked him and held out her hand. His smirk turned into a grin.

"And how could I say no to my Princess?" He asked, took her outstretched hand and lightly pressed his lips to it.

Clarke smiled and felt the happiness rise inside of her.

Bellamy led her towards the middle of their danece floor. Clarke put her arms around Bellamy's neck and his hands were on her hips and they slowly rocked to the calm beat of the song.

Clarke hummed along with the lyrics and for months, she hadn't felt this much peaceful or this happy.

"So, you think we should te-" Clarke began.

But who else besides Finn Collins could it be to cut her off and burst her happy bubble?

"Sorry, but I really need to speak to Clarke. Can I cut in?" Finn said, already replacing Bellamy's hands with his own before any of them could argue.

Miller's POV:

"How cute are they? I mean if that isn't cute, I don't know what is! I don't think they need our help anymore. They seem to be doing just fine by themse-" Octavia started, but stopped as she saw Finn make his way across the room to them.

"Uh-oh, someone has a death wish tonight." Raven said as Finn reached them.

Miller knew his best friend better than anyone - ok, maybe not Octavia, but they both had the same thought as their eyes met and both got up. Bellamy would NOT take this any good way, and he couldn't ruin the night by kicking Finn's ass.

"Let's get him away from there." Miller said as he and Octavia made their way to their friends.

When they reached them, Finn's hands were around a very confused Clarke's waist and Bellamy looked like he could explode any second.

"Hey, bro, come here for a sec." Octavia said and pulled his sleeve. He reluctantly turned away from Finn and Clarke and followed his sister and best friend.

Bellamy's POV:

"What?" Bellamy asked angrily when they stopped by the opposite wall.

"Bell, just let them talk for a minute and calm down." Octavia said and put a calming hand on his arm.

"I'm perfectly calm, O. And no, I'll not let them talk for a minute, because I know what goes on in his filthy little head, and Clarke can't tell people to back off, so I have to be there for her, ok?" He said, not sounding very calm at all.

"Yeah man, we know, just don't do anything stupid alright? He wouldn't do any-" Miller said, but stopped and stared at something behind Bellamy.

He turned around to look and he saw red with rage. On the dance floor, Finn was kissing Clarke, and she did not look happy.

Bellamy was just about to storm over there and punch him in the face, but his Princess seemed to have her own plans.

Clarke pushed Finn away and yelled at him. Bellamy was too far away to hear what she said, but judging by the look on Finn's face, she was not being very polite.

Bellamy couldn't help himself but smile. The Princess looked incredibly hot yelling at Finn. The fire in her blue eyes and the way her body was all tense.

Once she was done yelling, she pointed at the door and Finn left, head held down.

Bellamy was by her side within seconds.

"Feisty Princess. Didn't know you had it in ya!" He said and wrapped his arm around her.

They walked towards the couches where Raven stood up and face Clarke a high-five.

"Girl, I've been wanting to do that for quite some time now!" The dark-haired girl said and send Clarke a wide grin.

"Hey guys! 10 seconds till midnight!" Monroe yelled and everyone found a partner and counted down.

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other and grinned, thinking the same thing.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Happy new year!" Everyone yelled and kissed the person beside them.

Lincoln kissed Octavia, Wick kissed Raven, Jasper kissed Monty and then they both broke into a hysterical laughter, Monroe kissed Atom, Miller kissed Murphy which came as quite a surprise to everyone but Bellamy, who obviously knew.

Bellamy bent down and pulled Clarke into a heated kiss and the matchmaker group looked satisfied at each other.

They pulled away and Bellamy whispered:

"Should we tell them we've been dating for three months?"

Clarke smirked.

"No. They look so happy with their 'accomplishment', let them believe it." She said and pulled him down for another kiss.

**The end**


End file.
